


Dieciocho años, tres meses, once días

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Difference, Children, Cross-Generational Friendship, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, Imprinting, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les ha llevado exactamente dieciocho años, tres meses y once días desde que ella lo eligió por primera vez para llegar a este momento, y Claire decide que no piensa esperar ni un nanosegundo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dos años, siete meses y cinco días

Claire tiene dos años, siete meses y cinco días y sus padres están preocupados. Muy preocupados. Sus parientes y amigos tratan de ofrecerles palabras de ánimo y el médico les asegura que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, que su pequeña es una niña perfectamente sana, pero aún así ellos no pueden evitarlo. Miran a su hija jugar con un camioncito de juguete, soltando risitas de vez en cuando, y casi sin darse cuenta intercambian miradas que les dejan claro que el otro está pensando lo mismo. _¿Qué ha salido mal con ella?_

A primera vista, no parecería haber ningún problema con la niña de mejillas redondas y ojos brillantes que parecen interesarse por todo el universo al mismo tiempo. Claire es algo pequeña para su edad pero no demasiado, y es fuerte y vivaz. No se está un momento quieta y desde que aprendió a gatear primero y a caminar después es la pesadilla de los adultos, porque es muy curiosa y movediza. Su madre vive con el temor constante de que un día se caiga por las escaleras o meta los dedos en el enchufe, pese a que su padre ya ha puesto seguros para niños en todas las escaleras y tomas de corriente de la casa.

Claire también es risueña y animada, raras veces llora y tiene un temperamento sociable. Tampoco se enferma a menudo y aunque todavía tiene algunas dificultades para mantenerse quieta, es capaz de concentrarse y aprender a tomar un crayón sin romperlo o colocar los cubos de colores en la manera correcta. Frunce el ceño de un modo muy cómico mientras dibuja o juega con los bloques, poniendo toda su alma y concentración en ello, y nadie diría que tiene un problema de aprendizaje. Y entonces, ¿por qué se preocupan los padres de Claire?

Porque Claire, con sus dos años, diez meses y cinco días, aún no ha aprendido a hablar. Ni un balbuceo, ni un murmullo o galimatías inteligible, ni una sílaba que pudiera confundirse con un torpe intento de decir “ma-má” o “pa-pá” ha salido de sus labios. Los amigos y parientes que ya tienen hijos tratan de explicarles que cada niño tiene su tiempo para estas cosas, que no hay motivo para alarmarse, mientras que los demás se encogen de hombros y sugieren que la lleven a que la vea un médico. Pero los médicos se limitan a revisarle la garganta y sacudir la cabeza, no hay nada malo con su hija, señor; déle algo más de tiempo, señora; estas cosas son así, tráigala de nuevo en seis meses para un chequeo, buenas tardes.

No tienen más remedio que dejarlo correr y Claire es felizmente inconsciente de la preocupación creciente de sus padres y de todos modos, no podría comprenderla. No tiene ningún apuro por aprender a hablar cuando aún tiene tantas cosas para ver e investigar, cosas que _debe_ tocar y llevarse a la boca en un momento de distracción de sus padres. Quizás tenga apenas dos años, pero eso no significa que Claire no tenga sus propias preocupaciones.

La mayoría de los niños no recuerdan su primera palabra pero Claire es la excepción. Es probable que sea el único recuerdo que tiene de la época antes de empezar el jardín de infantes y es muy posible que se haya distorsionado con el paso de tiempo, pero aún está allí, en su memoria.

Claire tiene dos años, siete meses y cinco días y está jugando con sus bloques de colores. Está tratando de hacer una torre alta, muy alta, la más alta que se haya visto jamás. Tristemente Claire no posee ningún conocimiento básico de ingeniería, por lo que se limita a colocar un bloque encima de otro de cualquier manera, prestándole escasa atención al equilibrio precario de su torre. Eventualmente las leyes de la física, que no hacen excepciones ni siquiera para niñas de mejillas redondas y ojos brillantes, entran en acción y la torre se tambalea peligrosamente. Quizás Claire comprende lo que sucederá un segundo antes de que pase (probablemente no), pero no es capaz de detenerlo y los bloques se caen. O lo harían, si no fuera por la manaza morena que los ataja y los coloca de vuelta en su lugar en un pestañeo tan rápido que parece arte de magia y tal vez lo sea.

Claire levanta la vista y se encuentra con un par de ojos oscuros, familiares incluso para su memoria fragmentaria. Es posible que a los padres de Claire les haya parecido un poco extraño al principio encontrar un niñero tan dispuesto en el amigo de Emily, y es posible que se hayan preguntado porqué un muchacho de su edad no parecía tener nada mejor que hacer que cuidar de una niña pequeña, pero Quil se ganó a pulso su confianza y no lo perjudicó el cariño que le demostraban Emily y su prometido. Difícilmente podrían haber encontrado a nadie más entusiasta o confiable, porque Quil es tan cuidadoso con Claire como lo son sus padres y la pequeña lo adora.

La gente, por regla general, raras veces cuestiona las cosas buenas y los padres de Claire prácticamente han adoptado a Quil, que se pasa casi todas las tardes por su casa para jugar un rato con la niña. Le demuestra absoluta devoción y la niña le corresponde con sonrisas desdentadas y caricias con manos pegajosas, risitas y abrazos torpes que el muchacho recibe como si fueran el mejor obsequio del mundo. Hay algo enternecedor (y hasta un poco impresionante) en la infinita paciencia que el joven tiene con la niña, en la forma que sus manazas enormes se vuelven delicadas cuando la toma en brazos y le acomoda el flequillo, en el modo en que su vozarrón se endulza para entonar canciones de cuna. Es una bendición, se dicen los padres de Claire sin hacerse demasiadas preguntas y consideran a Quil parte de la familia.

—Hora de bañarse, linda.

Claire mira a su madre con el ceño fruncido. Es difícil saber si ha comprendido sus palabras, pero cuando la alzan en brazos y la apartan de sus adorados bloques ya no quedan demasiadas dudas.

Lanza un berrido inarticulado, indignada, y agita sus bracitos, las manos apretadas en puños diminutos. Su madre la sostiene con cierta dificultad ante la resistencia manifiesta de la pequeña, que será escueta de tamaño pero no le falta determinación.

—Vamos, Claire —la reprende, empezando a impacientarse —Si te encanta bañarte. Vamos a jugar con tu patito y el botecito, y tus bloques van a seguir aquí cuando vuelvas.

Pero Claire no está estirando las manos hacia sus juguetes y no es en los bloques de colores donde se fijan sus ojos brillantes, sino en el muchacho grandote y moreno que se ha puesto de pie para marcharse.

Él le sonríe, tal vez con un deje de tristeza, y deposita un beso en su frente, una de sus manazas revolviéndole el pelo.

—Nos vemos, pequeña.

Cuando Quil empieza a caminar hacia la puerta, los labios de la niña forman un puchero y estira sus manos diminutas hacia él, pero su madre la está arrastrando hacia el baño y él no la mira.

—Ki... Kiki... Ki...

—Linda, ¿dijiste algo?

La voz de su madre se vuelve aguda por la emoción y el chico se da vuelta para mirarla, abriendo muy grandes los ojos. Claire sigue estirando sus brazos hacia él, desesperada porque nadie la entiende.

—Ki... Kil...

—Te está llamando —dice su mamá, maravillada —¡Está hablando!

Y en su emoción, se olvida por un momento que Claire sigue tratando de agarrar la campera de su amigo que se ha acercado para mirarla de cerca, como si no pudiera creer lo que ven sus ojos.

—Kiiiil...

Cuando la voz de la niña empieza a tornarse en un berrido de frustración, su madre finalmente la pasa a los brazos de Quil mientras va corriendo a buscar a su marido para que saque la filmadora. Claire, mientras tanto, hunde el rostro en el cuello del joven moreno, sus dedos tironeando de los cabellos oscuros, sintiéndose perfectamente satisfecha cuando él acaricia su cabeza.

Al instante aparecen sus padres, insistiendo en hacer que hable de vuelta para poder filmarlo y Claire, ahora cómodamente sentada en el regazo de Quil, les da el gusto. El baño pendiente es completamente olvidado cuando sus padres invitan a cenar al chico, cuyos ojos brillan como soles cada vez que la niña, tan preciosa a su corazón, dice entre balbuceos torpes el nombre del mejor amigo que tendrá jamás.

 


	2. siete años, cuatro meses y ocho días

Claire tiene siete años, cuatro meses y ocho días y una misión que cumplir. Toma su adorada mochila de _Hello Kitty_ del armario y mete su saco verde adentro, porque su mamá siempre insiste en que tiene que salir con un abrigo aunque ella tenga calor y la lana le pinche. Pasea los ojos por la habitación, tratando de decidir qué llevarse para la travesía que va a emprender pero no puede decidirse. Se queda pensando y se pregunta qué cosas lleva su mamá siempre en su cartera. Lápiz de labios —su mamá la matará si le saca alguno de su cómoda. Agenda —Claire no tiene una. El celular —bueno, tiene uno con lucecitas de colores que no sirve para llamar por teléfono pero tiene musiquita. Tendrá que servir. Una hebilla para el pelo —agarra la de Pucca, su preferida. Pañuelos —Claire nunca los usa, prefiriendo las mangas de sus camisas, pero por las dudas guarda en la mochila un paquetito de pañuelos descartables. También necesita una billetera, pero supone que su monedero —que tiene más envoltorios de caramelos arrugados que monedas —es igual de válido.

Mira pensativa el interior de su mochila. El fondo de la cartera de mamá está lleno también de papelitos sueltos y necesita también un peine y una lapicera. Listo, su equipaje está casi completo. Sólo falta Pookie, su ratón de peluche sin un ojo que la acompaña a todas partes y un paquete de galletitas porque a lo mejor le da hambre. Por las dudas, a último momento también mete un yoyó. Todavía no ha aprendido a usarlo bien, no como Mandy que ya se conoce un montón de trucos, pero nunca se sabe.

Baja las escaleras en puntas de pie pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse: la abuela Woods ronca profundamente en el sofá, la luz del televisor dibujando extrañas sombras y contrastes sobre su rostro arrugado. Agarra las llaves del bol junto al teléfono y también el plano dibujado por su madre, y con una última mirada hacia su abuela dormida, Claire, por primera vez en siete años, cuatro meses y ocho días, sale de su casa sin que la acompañe un adulto.

Lejos de amilanarse, Claire empieza a silbar alegremente una vez que pone un pie en la calle y se siente muy complacida consigo misma cuando tiene la brillante idea de arrancar algunas flores de los arbustos de la señora River para hacer un ramo algo maltrecho. Seguro que a la tía Emily le encantarán y Claire está fascinada de que se le haya ocurrido a ella sola. _Ya soy grande_ , piensa maravillada, porque no necesita que ni mamá ni papá le digan nada para que pueda hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

Al llegar a la esquina, empero, la niña encuentra el primer escollo en su travesía: tiene terminantemente prohibido cruzar la calle sola. Duda, mirando a un lado y otro, sin saber qué hacer. No puede dar la vuelta, porque el plano dice que debe seguir hacia delante pero tampoco se atreve a desobedecer una orden repetida mil veces. La respuesta a su dilema llega en la forma de una mujer arrastrando un cochecito de bebé, quien se para junto a Claire y espera a que cambie el semáforo. Cuando la mujer empieza a cruzar la calle, la niña intenta acompasar su paso, para que puedan llegar juntas al otro lado. Suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando pone el pie en la vereda de enfrente al mismo tiempo que lo hace la mujer. Ha cruzado la calle y al menos en su mente, no ha roto ninguna regla porque no lo hizo sola.

A partir de ese momento, todo marcha sobre ruedas. Cada tanto Claire, quien con sus siete años, cuatro meses y ocho días ya puede leer perfectamente (y hasta escribir en cursiva), le echa un ojeada al plano que su mamá le hizo a la abuela, que es un terrible despiste. Mamá tiene una letra muy bonita y redonda, y marcó todo con flechitas por lo que la chica está convencida de que encontrará el hospital sin problemas. Además, está convencida que el hospital debe ser un edificio imponente, que se ve de lejos y que no podrá confundírselo con ningún otro.

 _Es súper fácil_ , piensa, y sonríe cuando se imagina las caras que pondrán todos cuando la vean llegar. Seguro que papá y mamá se sorprenden muchísimo, creyendo como creen que ella sigue en casa con la abuela, y tal vez se enojen un poquito pero el tío Sam seguro que los tranquiliza —el tío Sam siempre anda tranquilizando a todo el mundo —y la tía Emily se va a poner terriblemente contenta cuando vea las flores. Seguro que Mandy se muere de envidia cuando se entere. Como es dos años mayor que ella, sus padres dejaron que su hermana se quedase a dormir en lo de una amiga en vez de en casa con la abuela, pero se va a arrepentir cuando sepa que Claire fue a ver a tía Emily antes que ella.

La niña sonríe de oreja a oreja y silba bajito mientras se imagina su entrada triunfal en el hospital, donde por supuesto todos estarán muy asombrados de verla y seguro que se sienten muy admirados de que Claire pueda moverse sola por la calle como una niña mayor. Probablemente sus papás se enojarán un poco por haber salido sin avisarle a la abuela (aunque le dejó una nota, tampoco era cosa de preocuparla), pero se les pasará y de todos modos, Claire se siente demasiado satisfecha de sí misma para pensar que nada malo pueda llegar a pasar.

Sólo una hora más tarde la confianza y el optimismo de la niña se han evaporado por completo. Claire tiene siete años, cuatro meses y ocho días y está irremediablemente perdida. Evidentemente su mamá puso algo mal en el plano que le hizo a la abuela para llegar al hospital, o quizás Claire lo leyó al revés, porque ya es la tercera vez que pasa por el mismo quiosco y su meta sigue tan lejana y esquiva como al principio. Sus pies doloridos le aprietan dentro de los zapatos, el paquete de galletitas no ha alcanzado para suplir la merienda que se saltó y los ojos le arden por las lágrimas contenidas. Con un suspiro desolado, se deja caer en los escalones de entrada de una casa porque ya no puede dar ni un paso más. Está cansada, muy, muy cansada, tiene hambre y tal vez sea su imaginación, pero cree que ahora hace mucho más frío que antes. ¿Y si sigue haciendo más y más frío y su saquito verde ya no le sirve de abrigo? ¿Y si nieva? ¿Y si se larga una tormenta con vientos huracanados como los que arrancaron de cuajo la casita de Dorothy? ¿Y si se muere congelada allí?

Se abraza las rodillas, temblando sólo de imaginarse un destino tan atroz. La tarde ha empezado a difuminarse en el horizonte y las sombras a su alrededor se alargan cada vez más. Es un mal momento para recordar que la oscuridad no le gusta nada, aunque su hermana mayor se burle de ella porque necesita dormir con la luz prendida, y la sola idea de que caiga la noche mientras ella se encuentra sola y perdida le da escalofríos. Su papá le dice que no hay que tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, que los monstruos, los fantasmas y las brujas no existen. Claire asiente porque su papá siempre tiene razón, pero es muy fácil aceptarlo cuando el sol está alto en el cielo y mamá y papá están a sólo un  grito de distancia. Aquí fuera, sola y asustada, la realidad es muy distinta.

Los transeúntes pasan por su lado sin mirarla, como si no pudieran ver la imagen desoladora de la niña con ojos oscuros brillantes de lágrimas por derramar y labios temblorosos. Claire quisiera pedirle ayuda a alguno de ellos, pero sus padres le tienen ter-mi-nan-te-men-te prohibido hablar con extraños y Mandy le ha dicho que hay gente que se roba a los niños perdidos y los vende como criados para gente muy rica y muy mala. No sabe si puede creerle a su hermana mayor, quien se la pasa tomándole el pelo, pero por las dudas no quiere arriesgarse. Tal vez, si encontrase a un policía... Seguro que los policías no roban niños. Seguro que los llevan de vuelta a su casa. Pero, ¿y si creen que es una niña vagabunda y la quieren llevar a un orfanato? Podría explicarles lo que pasó pero, ¿y si se la llevan igual, aunque ella les diga que no es una huérfana, que tiene papá, mamá, una hermana, una abuela, tíos, tías y un primito al que nunca va a conocer porque es demasiado tonta para leer correctamente un estúpido plano (y eso que ya sabe escribir hasta en cursiva)?

Claire se arrepiente. Se arrepiente de no haberse quedado con su abuela, de haber salido sola de casa sin pedir permiso. Se arrepiente de haber hecho enojar a mamá cuando no paró de protestar porque no la querían llevar a ver a la tía Emily. Se arrepiente de haber escondido la Barbie preferida de Mandy bajo la cómoda. Se arrepiente de no haberle devuelto el beso a su papá cuando se fue al hospital, porque todavía estaba ofendida de que no la quisieran llevar con ellos. ¿Y si no los vuelve a ver, ni a mamá, ni a papá, ni a la abuela ni a Quil ni a Mandy...?

—¿Claire? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Años más tarde, le contarán que fue pura casualidad que Quil hubiera ido justo a ese quiosco porque la máquina expendedora del hospital se había roto, pero Claire nunca le dará ninguna importancia. Desde el momento en que levanta la vista y se encuentra con los ojos preocupados del joven de hombros anchos y sonrisa sincera, con la luz del sol poniente formando una aureola alrededor de sus cabellos oscuros, la niña se convence de que ha sido cosa de magia y a partir de entonces siempre le dirá a todo el mundo que Quil Ateara es su ángel de la guarda.

Ella se pone de pie de un salto y se arroja a sus brazos, derramando todas las lágrimas que ha contenido a lo largo de su vía crucis personal. Él la alza del suelo y la aprieta contra su pecho, como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que se vieron y tuviera que recordar su perfume, mientras ella hunde la cara en su hombro y las palabras salen a borbotones de su boca.

Tres pañuelos descartables, un trozo de chocolate y unas cuantas caricias más tarde, la niña se encuentra mucho más tranquila. Ahora que se siente segura otra vez empieza a preocuparse por miedos más mundanos. ¿Y si la abuela ya se despertó y llamó a mamá cuando vio que no estaba? ¿Y si papá y mamá salieron a buscarla? ¿Y si se enojan tanto que no la dejan ir a la casa de sus amigas nunca más? ¿Y si, peor aún, no la dejan que vea a tía Emily y el bebé?

Quil no la reta ni le dice que lo que hizo estuvo mal. Se limita a secar sus lágrimas y acomodarle los cabellos con los dedos, y el corazón de Claire rebalsa de afecto cuando él se detiene a comprar un ramo de flores, entre las cuales intercala los pocos pimpollos sobrevivientes del maltrecho ramo de la niña.

—Tu tía Emily se va a poner muy contenta cuando te vea.

Y tiene toda la razón, porque la tía Emily, aunque pálida y ojerosa, la abraza bien fuerte y le dice que las flores son las más lindas que vio nunca, mientras que tío Sam la felicita por su buen gusto y va a buscar un florero. Sus papás se sorprenden al verla y también se enojan un poco, pero cuando ven los ojos llorosos de la pequeña y su expresión asustada ellos también la abrazan y tranquilizan con besos y mimos.

Quil es quien la alza para que conozca a su nuevo primo, y Jacob se ríe a carcajadas cuando ve la cara atónita de la niña al encontrarse con la figura arrugada y minúscula del recién nacido. No parece que vaya a poder jugar con ella en ningún momento pronto, ¿y todos los bebés tienen esa pinta, como si alguien se los hubiera dejado mucho rato en la bañera? Leah sonríe, enigmática, y le dice que ella dijo lo mismo de su hermano Seth, pero le asegura que después los bebés mejoran... un poco.

Mamá y tía Emily empiezan a hablar del precio de los pañales y las desventajas de la mamadera, mientras su papá habla con Jacob y tío Sam sobre “cosas de grandes” y Leah se pone a jugar con el bebé que cada tanto hace un ruidito que semeja una risa extraña. Claire los observa durante un momento, pero los ojos se le cierran y se acurruca entre los brazos de Quil, quedándose dormida casi al instante después de tantas aventuras. Su pequeño cuerpo se relaja cuando su respiración se vuelve acompasada y regular, sus labios curvados en la sonrisa confiada de quien sabe que siempre habrá alguien para velar su descanso, que hay un par de brazos fuertes y seguros que estarán siempre allí para protegerla de todo mal.

 


	3. trece años, seis meses y veintidós días

Claire tiene trece años, seis meses y veintidós días cuando se encuentra sentada  en la cocina de su tía Emily, enfrentándose a lo que parece ser un frente unido formado por su tía, su marido y Quil. Claire piensa que le recuerda vagamente a una conferencia de prensa sin fotógrafos ni micrófonos o tal vez una de esas Juntas disciplinarias que tanto le gustan a la directora de su escuela, sólo que ella no puede recordar nada malo que haya hecho últimamente y los que intercambian miradas de nerviosismo son ellos.

Tiene una vaga idea de qué va todo esto, pero no ve cómo sus preguntas hayan podido suscitar una reacción tan seria. Porque ella sabe que esto es meramente la punta del iceberg: hace una semana que sus tíos y Quil celebran conciábulos a puertas cerradas o a través de líneas telefónicas, incluyendo por algún motivo extraño a Jared y su esposa, a los primos Clearwater, a Paul Rivers y hasta a Jacob Black, y a Claire no le sorprendería que hubiera aún más gente involucrada en el asunto. Es todo muy, muy extraño.

  El tío Sam se aclara la garganta y ella clava en él sus ojos oscuros. Aparentemente será él quien lleve la voz cantante y ella no puede decir que le sorprenda. Por algún motivo misterioso, el tío Sam siempre parece ser la voz de mando en La Push, aunque no pertenezca al círculo de los ancianos.

—Claire, la razón por la que estamos aquí es, como tal vez te imagines, para responderte algunas de las preguntas que le hiciste a tu tía el otro día.

 _¿Y para eso necesitaban toda esta parafernalia?_ , se pregunta y se le hace un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y si la situación es mucho más grave de lo que ella creyó en un comienzo? Mira de reojo a Quil. Quizás su vista le engañe, pero él parece estar bien. Se retuerce las manos bajo la mesa con nerviosismo y apenas puede mirarla a los ojos, pero parece estar _físicamente_ bien. No tiene un aspecto enfermizo, al contrario, cualquiera diría que tiene la fuerza necesaria para demoler una pared con sólo sus brazos. Pero, ¿y si no es así? ¿Y si sus peores sospechas fueran ciertas y...?

—No pongas esa cara de susto, linda —le dice tía Emily con voz dulce, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas y dándole un apretón —No hay nada de qué asustarse.

Claire es, a sus trece años, seis meses y veintidós días, lo suficientemente despierta para darse cuenta que la mirada en los ojos de su tía contradice sus palabras y se asusta aún más, aunque hace un esfuerzo denodado por disimularlo.

—Y entonces, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta, sin poder ocultar su impaciencia. Sea lo que sea, prefiere saberlo de una. Tía Emily intercambia una mirada suplicante con su esposo, aunque Claire no puede entender qué es lo que le está pidiendo con la mirada. El tío Sam parece sombrío y el rostro de Quil, _su_ Quil, se ha vuelto inescrutable hasta para ella. _¿Qué sucede aquí?_

—No hay nada de qué asustarse —repite su tío, su voz más firme que la de su mujer —pero eso no significa que no se trate de un asunto muy serio. ¿Me entiendes, Claire?

La chica asiente, pero cada vez entiende menos, sobre todo cuando recuerda cómo comenzó todo. Un proyecto para la escuela, así de sencillo. Un proyecto para el cual tenían que hacer un álbum de fotos que narrase la historia familiar. Claire se puso a ello, revolviendo en cajas polvorientas y álbumes olvidados, recolectando fotos de la juventud de sus padres y su casamiento, el nacimiento de su hermana mayor y el suyo propio. Buscó fotos también de sus abuelos, sus tíos y primos, y hasta de Leah y Seth, que en realidad son primos de su papá pero que aún así ella siempre los ha sentido cercanos.

Y por supuesto, en muchas de esas fotos aparece Quil. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo, si fue siempre una constante en la infancia de Claire? A ella le parece increíble que haya habido algún momento en su vida en el cual él no estuviera a su lado para hacerla reír y escuchar sus problemas, llevarla al cine o tomarle el pelo. Le importaba poco o nada que no estuviera emparentado con ella ni por lazos de sangre ni de matrimonio, ella pensaba incluirlo en su álbum familiar opinara lo que opinara la profesora.

Pero algo en esas fotos no estaba bien. Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero cuando empezó a poner una junto a otra en una línea temporal un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. En todas ellas aparecía Quil, con la misma sonrisa traviesa, los mismos ojos chispeantes, los mismos brazos fuertes que ella le conoció siempre.

 _Exactamente_ los mismos.

En casi doce años, Quil Ateara no ha cambiado absolutamente nada. Claire nunca se fijó, porque la familiaridad hace que esos detalles se pierdan y sus padres son siempre los últimos en darse cuenta que ella ha crecido otro centímetro, pero las fotografías no mienten. A medida que Claire gana en estatura y su rostro pierde las mejillas redondeadas de la infancia, a medida que su cuerpo cambia y se transforma, Quil permanece igual. Algunas hebras grises aparecen en los cabellos de sus padres, las piernas y los brazos de Mandy se alargan inexorablemente, sus primos más pequeños dejan atrás la primera infancia al ponerse su uniforme de escuela... pero Quil permanece exactamente igual.

Al principio, no quiso darle importancia alguna. Hay personas que envejecen lentamente, todo el mundo dice eso de su tío Sam, después de todo. _Pero nadie permanece incólume durante tanto tiempo si no se lo conserva en formol_ , le dijo una vocecita irritante en su cabeza y cuando empezó a tener pesadillas en las que Quil moría de una extraña enfermedad cuyos únicos síntomas parecían ser la juventud eterna y la elevada temperatura corporal, decidió preguntarle a tía Emily, porque su propio miedo le impedía preguntárselo a su amigo directamente. Tía Emily le aseguró que Quil no estaba enfermo, pero empezó a actuar tan raro que no puede evitar preguntarse si no le habrá mentido descaradamente.

Y ahora están aquí, en la cocina de la tía Emily donde han tomado lugar tantos recuerdos familiares, ahora convertida en un lugar silencioso y casi lóbrego con los rostros sombríos de Quil y sus tíos mirándola desde arriba.

—Tienes que entender —enuncia su tío Sam lentamente, sus ojos oscuros horadando los suyos —que nada de lo que se diga aquí puede salir de esta habitación. No puedes hablar de esto con nadie, a menos que sea alguien que ya conozca el secreto, y cuando digo nadie, realmente quiero decir nadie. No puedes contárselo a tus amigas, ni a tu hermana, ni siquiera a tus padres. ¿Está claro?

Claire mira con ojos enormes y sorprendidos a su tío, y su mirada se fija luego en su tía, que parece comprender su confusión pero guarda silencio, y luego en Quil, quien asiente apenas con la cabeza.

—¿Es... es algo malo?

Los tres adultos intercambian una mirada y la del tío Sam se vuelve sombría.

—No... necesariamente. Es sólo... complicado.

Y entonces empieza a hablar sobre antiguas leyendas que Claire ha venido escuchando desde niña pero a las que nunca les ha prestado atención alguna. Y sin embargo, por más extrañas o estrafalarias que suenen las historias sobre hombre lobos y la gente fría cuando son pronunciadas a plena luz del día, las piezas del rompecabezas empiezan a encajar. Una docena de detalles en los que tendría que haberse fijado antes aparecen ante sus ojos y quisiera golpearse la frente por idiota. Su tío Sam le cuenta sobre sus ancestros que se convertían en lobos para proteger a la tribu, habla sobre los monstruos bebedores de sangre, los descendientes llamados una vez más para soportar la carga de su herencia... Claire lo escucha, casi conteniendo la respiración, y no se da cuenta que Quil la está observando con la misma intensa fijeza con la cual ella mira a su tío, fascinada.

Su tío termina de hablar y se la queda mirando un momento, sus ojos horadando los suyos.

—Sé que es mucha información para digerirla toda de golpe —dice con suavidad, casi como si ella fuese una niña pequeña... o una criatura salvaje a punto de lanzar un zarpazo. Por las miradas mitad aprensivas, mitad preocupadas que le dirigen su tía y Quil, Claire empieza a sospechar que ellos esperan que salga corriendo, se ponga a gritar o simplemente se lleve una mano a la frente y se desmaye como en las películas románticas en blanco y negro.

Como se quejó alguna vez su maestra de tercer grado, Claire nunca ha sido dada a cumplir con las expectativas.

—¿Y por qué no envejecen? ¿Cualquiera que descienda de Taha Aki puede transformarse? ¿Dura para siempre? ¿Sigue habiendo fríos por ahí?

Los tres adultos se la quedan mirando, atónitos. Por una vez hasta el tío Sam ha perdido su aplomo habitual.

—Claire —empieza a decir en tono dubitativo, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo ordenar sus palabras —¿no estás... asustada?

La chica pestañea, confundida.

—¿De ustedes? Pero, si son mi familia...

Quil, quien aparentemente al ver que ella no va a ponerse histérica ha recuperado algo de su humor habitual, se ríe entre dientes.

—Y menuda familia te ha tocado, pequeña...

Ella le dedica una sonrisa, porque le es imposible no sonreírle a Quil y ahora que sabe que él estará bien la cocina le parece un lugar mucho más cálido, más luminoso, seguro.

—No la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Por primera vez en lo que va de la tarde, él parece lo suficientemente animado para esbozar una leve sonrisa, una nueva luz destellando en sus ojos oscuros.

—Me alegra saberlo —dice él en voz baja. El tío Sam se aclara la garganta.

—Bueno, Claire —Los dos dan un respingo y se dan vuelta a mirarlo. Por algún motivo, la tía Emily tiene que cubrirse la boca con la mano para ocultar una sonrisa —¿Cuál de tus doscientas preguntas quieres que te responda primero?

El resto de la tarde se la pasan devorando los dulces de la tía Emily mientras Claire los ametralla a preguntas. No se sorprende cuando descubre que los primos de su padre y tía Emily también están en el ajo y ahora comprende porqué todo el mundo trata a su tío Sam y a Jacob Black como si fueran los jefes de la tribu. Sí se sorprende cuando se entera que pueden comunicarse con el pensamiento ( _Genial, debe ser divertidísimo_ ) y cuando se entera que Quil era apenas unos pocos años mayor que ella cuando se convirtió en protector de la tribu. La tía Emily saca del fondo de un cajón un cuaderno ajado y amarillento, donde con su cuidada caligrafía se encuentran las leyendas tal cual las narró Billy Black años atrás, y ahora que sabe que a Claire no le dará un ataque de pánico Quil regresa a su buen humor habitual y la entretiene con anécdotas espeluznantes sobre su vida como licántropo.

La atmósfera es ahora mucho más relajada, y hasta el tío Sam se ríe de vez en cuando al desenterrar alguna historia particularmente bizarra. Sólo en un par de ocasiones regresa la tensión al ambiente, los rostros de los adultos tornándose sombríos. La primera vez Claire es capaz de darse cuenta que ha metido la pata ni bien las palabras salen de su boca, pero es demasiado tarde para retirar lo dicho.

—¿Y qué pasó con el último aquelarre de fríos?

Un estremecimiento parece recorrer a los tres adultos sentados alrededor de la mesa, quienes intercambian miradas oscuras.

—Se fueron —contesta el tío Sam, en un tono que no anima a hacer más preguntas al respecto. —Difícilmente podrían haber seguido viviendo en Forks mucho tiempo más sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que eran en realidad.

Claire asiente, porque después de todo suena razonable, aunque sospecha que hay otra historia, más intrincada y oscura, tras las palabras de su tío. Pasará algún tiempo antes que llegue a oídos de Claire la historia de Bella Swan, la muchacha que prefirió renunciar a su humanidad para unir su existencia a la de los fríos al coste de su propia vida. Claire nunca terminará de entender aquella historia. Un día aprenderá lo que significa enamorarse de verdad, pero por más años que transcurran jamás podrá comprender un amor que en vez de dar vida sólo proporcione muerte.

La segunda vez que un silencio avasallante cae sobre la cocina se produce cuando Claire inocentemente pregunta:

—Tío, dijiste que el lazo entre Taha Aki y su tercera esposa era especial. ¿Por qué era eso?

La tía Emily da un respingo y Quil se pone pálido. El tío Sam por una vez parece realmente incómodo ante su pregunta y para su sorpresa, duda antes de hablar y mira primero a Quil, quien niega rápidamente con la cabeza, y luego a su mujer, que se gira hacia su sobrina:

—Claire, cielo, entiendo tu curiosidad pero... mejor dejamos esa historia para otro momento, ¿no te parece? Ya tuviste suficientes emociones en un día.

La chica está a punto de protestar cuando el tío Sam le señala la hora.

—Se está haciendo tarde, Claire, y mañana tienes colegio. Será mejor que vayas yendo a tu casa.

Su tono es tan categórico que no admite réplica alguna, y de todos modos ya está allí Quil junto a ella, con su abrigo en una mano y las llaves del auto en la otra. Claire entorna los ojos y él tiene la decencia de parecer un poco culpable.

Ella se siente un poco molesta. ¿No ha demostrado acaso que es capaz de encajar lo que sea que le cuenten? ¿Por qué pueden confiar en ella para tantas cosas pero no para que conozca una historia de amor que debe tener siglos? Súbitamente tiene la sospecha que todo lo que le han contado es una forma astuta y hábil de enmascarar aquella única información que le es vedada, aquella última pregunta que se rehúsan a contestarle y cuya respuesta ella tiene la certeza que es vital.

A sus trece años, seis meses y veintidós días, sin embargo, Claire sabe reconocer una batalla perdida cuando ve una y presiente que esta vez ni siquiera Quil cederá para darle la respuesta que ansía. Se resigna a que Quil intente caballerosamente ayudarle a colocarse el abrigo y se ofrezca a llevarla a su casa.

El viaje en auto tendría que haber sido incómodo, extraño después de los sucesos de aquella tarde, pero Claire y Quil nunca han sido capaces de estar mucho rato en silencio cuando están juntos y ella se sorprende al comprobar cómo los hechos más inverosímiles y sobrenaturales pueden mezclarse en una conversación sobre su próximo partido de básquet y sus planes para las vacaciones. Claire se atrevería a decir incluso que su charla es mucho más animada de lo que ha sido en las últimas veces que estuvieron juntos, porque el temor de ella por la salud de su amigo se ha disuelto en su pecho, porque Quil ya no carga con el peso del secreto sobre sus hombros. El aire se ha aclarado entre ellos, libre de miedos y recelos, pero Claire nota que mientras maneja Quil la mira de reojo, una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos oscuros. Ella tiene la sensación de que ahora es él quien quiere preguntarle algo y no se atreve.

Cuando el auto se detiene frente a la casa de Claire, ella no baja de inmediato. En cambio mira a Quil, esperando a que su amigo junte el coraje para hablar. Él parece darse cuenta porque se ríe entre dientes.

—Me conoces bien, pequeñaja.

Claire pone los ojos en blanco del modo en que sólo una treceañera puede hacerlo porque vamos, si lo conoce de toda la vida. Se ha aprendido ya todos los manierismos, todas las expresiones, podría escribir el diccionario Inglés-Quil Ateara, Quil Ateara-Inglés.

La risa muere pronto en los labios de Quil, que vuelve a mirarla de soslayo, como si no se atreviera a encontrarse con sus ojos. Sus dedos tamborilean sobre el volante y su nerviosismo empieza a contagiársele a Claire. Ella quiere preguntarle qué le pasa, pero presiente que esta vez será mejor dejar que él encuentre las palabras adecuadas antes de intervenir.

—¿No tienes…? Claire, yo sé que eres valiente y me alegra que te lo hayas tomado tan bien pero… ¿Estás segura de que no estás asustada? No tienes que ocultármelo si sientes miedo, sabes que no me molestaré…

Claire abre la boca para responder que por supuesto que no tiene miedo, pero eso no sería del todo sincero y ella no puede mentirle a Quil.

—Es que… es todo tan extraño —susurra y Quil se inclina para escucharla mejor —Siempre pensé que todas esas leyendas eran una tontería y ahora resulta que son verdad y es… raro.

“Raro” no alcanza a definirlo: extraordinario, increíble, espeluznante serían palabras más adecuadas para describir el universo que Claire acaba de descubrir, universo que pone todo lo que ella siempre supo de cabeza.

—Y me gustaría ser más valiente pero… me da algo de miedo —admite al fin, porque cuando mira en los ojos de su amigo más antiguo las mentiras, aunque sean piadosas, no logran salir de su boca.

Quil fija la vista al frente. El suspiro que escapa de sus labios no logra relajar sus músculos tensos.

—Yo… Entiendo. No tienes que excusarte, Claire —agrega, cuando ve por el espejo que ella ha abierto la boca para hablar —Lo que sientes es perfectamente natural y nadie… _yo_ no te forzaré a que lidies con algo que no puedas manejar, ¿vale? Yo sé que… Quiero decir, es normal que no puedas… Que no me veas de la misma manera que antes y entiendo… —La voz de Quil se vuelve un murmullo quedo, como si le arrancasen las palabras con tenazas, como si cada sílaba que cayese de su boca fuera una agonía —Si no quieres verme, si necesitas tiempo, yo… Puedo entenderlo, ¿sabes?

Claire se lo queda mirando con la boca abierta porque es la primera vez en trece años, seis meses y veintidós días que ve a Quil (amigo, cómplice, protector) y piensa que es un completo idiota.

—Quil Ateara, si serás zoquete —Para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras, le da un golpe en el brazo, lo cual es como darle un puñetazo a una pared de granito extrañamente cálida —Tengo miedo _por_ ti, no _de_ ti. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Quil gira para mirarla tan bruscamente que su cuello cruje de una manera que no puede ser sana, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no se atreviera a creer lo que escuchan sus oídos.

—Entonces, tú… Tú no… ¿No me tienes miedo? ¿No… no crees que soy un monstruo?

Con la experiencia que le dan sus trece años, seis meses y veintidós días, Claire pone los ojos en blanco pero Quil por una vez parece tan desvalido que en vez de responderle con palabras, le echa los brazos al cuello con la misma soltura que lo hizo desde que tenía dos años y él le ayudaba a construir castillos con cubos de colores.

—Tú eres mi ángel de la guarda, ¿recuerdas? —susurra en su oído —Nunca, nunca serás un monstruo.

Y la risa de Quil retumba en su pecho y se le contagia a ella, y los dos ríen tontamente porque en un parpadeo todas las dudas, todos los miedos, han desaparecido.

 


	4. veinte años, diez meses y dieciséis días

Claire tiene veinte años, diez meses y dieciséis días cuando se da cuenta que está más furiosa de lo que se ha sentido en toda su vida. No se detiene a pensar los motivos, simplemente arroja sus pertenencias en un montón de cajas de cartón y un par de bolsos y tira todos los paquetes de cualquier manera en el baúl de su camioneta. No le importa que la llovizna amenace con convertirse en aguacero ni que el cielo cruja con el retumbar de truenos cada vez más cercanos, y no le presta atención alguna a los gritos de Mark, encaramado en el alféizar de la ventana del segundo piso, llamándola con creciente exasperación y, quizás, algo de histeria. Está tan, tan furiosa, tan cercana a una implosión súbita que no siente las gotas de agua, cada vez más gordas, resbalando por su cuello para caer dentro de su camisa, no siente los cabellos negros apelmazados sobre su rostro, sus pestañas cargadas por gotas que no son lágrimas (aún).

Sólo respira cuando se mete a la camioneta y tiene el placer de apretar el acelerador para alejarse del departamento que ha compartido con Mark por tres meses (tres meses tirados a la basura, más los seis meses anteriores de noviazgo, en total casi nueves meses desde que lo conoció hasta este instante exacto en sus vidas en que ella decide —o quizás él decidió, ¿quién sabe? —que esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y que por una vez el show no puede continuar). No sabe a dónde está yendo, sólo sabe que necesita irse lejos, muy lejos de Mark y de cualquier persona que conozca antes de que ceda al impulso irrefrenable de retorcerle el cuello al primero que se le cruce.

Cuando ya interpuso al menos dos o tres kilómetros entre el campus de la universidad y su camioneta, Claire permite que la aguja del velocímetro descienda hasta casi detener el coche junto a la vereda. Sus manos tiemblan, imposible saber si a causa del frío del mes de noviembre o la furia a punto de rebalsar su cuerpo, pero poco a poco recupera un atisbo de racionalidad.

¿A dónde ir? Podría quedarse a pasar la noche en el cuarto de alguno de sus amigos, pero uno por uno los va descartando por distintos motivos. Fritz tiene que entregar un proyecto ese mismo lunes y no apreciará la interrupción, Stephanie ya tiene a la prima de su novia durmiendo en el sofá, Guadalupe se ha ido a pasar el fin de semana con sus padres y Logan siempre tiene a una u otra chica instalada en su cuarto. Todos los demás son amigos que comparte con Mark o gente con la que se lleva bien pero con la que no tiene la suficiente confianza.

Llamar a Mandy queda descartado porque por algún motivo misterioso a su hermana nunca le ha gustado Mark y no se resistirá a echarle en cara un “te lo dije” y se cortaría una mano antes de pasar la vergüenza de pedirle ayuda a sus padres. Da vueltas sin dirección con el coche, hasta que su GPS instintivo la pone en camino en una dirección que conoce demasiado bien.

Se detiene ante un edificio de departamentos harto familiar pese a que no lo ha visto en meses (sólo en sus sueños, sólo en sus sueños) y espera a que se apague el motor y luego espera un poco más. Esperaría eternamente allí hasta fosilizarse, pero ve que se enciende una luz en la segunda ventana contando desde la izquierda en el tercer piso y con un resoplido de impaciencia abre la puerta de la camioneta con violencia y la cierra de un portazo. Se ha comprado esta camioneta híbrida con sus propios ahorros y la adora con toda su alma, pero en este momento la ira que la invade es como un cañón sin amarrar disparando en todas direcciones. Ni siquiera nota los baldes de agua que le caen encima mientras cruza el patio delantero a grandes zancadas. Todavía tiene la llave de la puerta delantera enganchada en su llavero, y avanza como un tanque por el pasillo de parquet descolorido y sube de dos en dos los escalones, tres pisos por escalera, sus zapatillas mojadas chirriando todo el camino.

Golpea la puerta (aunque más correcto sería decir que la _aporrea_ ) hasta que se escucha una voz empapada de sueño a través de la madera:

—¿Quién es?

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, en cualquier circunstancia y por un momento su ira titila como la llama de una vela y está a punto de desvanecerse… para luego volver con aún más fuerza.

—Soy yo, Claire. ¿Me vas a abrir la puerta esta vez o vas a inventarte alguna excusa estúpida como todas las veces anteriores?

¿Es su imaginación o tarda un lapso ridículo en abrir esa maldita puerta?

—Mira, Claire, éste no es el mejor momento… —comienza, su pelo aún húmedo, el torso desnudo, los ojos cargados de sueño, pero se detiene cuando la mira con un poco más de atención. —Mierda, Claire, ¿te agarró el huracán Sofía?

 _Yo soy el huracán_ , piensa Claire pero no lo dice porque ni siquiera ella es tan melodramática. Pasa por su lado como un vendaval y él está demasiado shockeado para intentar detenerla. Nadie podría culparlo. Con los mechones oscuros chorreando agua por su frente, la ropa empapada pegada al cuerpo y la mirada enajenada de una estudiante de pre-medicina que se ha pasado una semana casi sin dormir subsistiendo a base de café y azúcar... Una _banshee_ salida del noveno círculo del infierno probablemente tendría un aspecto más amistoso.

A Claire, en este preciso instante, su aspecto le importa un rábano. Nunca fue de preocuparse demasiado por menudencias como ésas, menos aún cuando estaba con Quil, quien la conoció con manos regordetas manchadas de melaza e hilillos de baba cayéndole por el mentón, lidió con ella durante esa época horrenda antes de pegar el estirón y cuando sus padres la forzaron a usar aparatos en los dientes, la ha visto despeinada, empapada de barro de pies a cabeza, envuelta en una camisa vieja de su padre o con los ojos cargados de sueño... No hay forma, por más espantosa que fuera, en la que Quil Ateara no la haya visto antes.

Exceptuando, quizás, poseída por la furia que le corre ardiendo por el sistema circulatorio en este momento.

Una persona normal, al enfrentarse a alguien con la expresión asesina de Claire, daría un paso atrás. O quizás se apresuraría a anteponer un par de kilómetros entre su persona y el claro peligro delante de ella. Quil no sólo no es una persona normal, también debe ser suicida, porque en vez de alejarse se acerca y la preocupación en sus ojos y su voz no tiene nada que ver con el instinto de autopreservación, no, la preocupación es toda para Claire, porque aún después de meses de evitarla como a la peste bubónica, su primer pensamiento siempre será para ella.

—Claire, ¿estás...? —Tiene el buen tino de no completar la frase con un “bien” porque la respuesta a esa pregunta es bien clara —¿Qué te pasa?

Su tono suave, preocupado y atento sólo consigue enfurecerla aún más. Intenta responder, el aliento no le llega a sus labios. Toma una gran bocanada de aire y agita los brazos como un molino y de alguna manera, las palabras son impulsadas fuera de su boca.

— _Tú_ me pasas, Quil Ateara. Tú.

La estupefacción de Quil es, dentro de todo, bastante comprensible. O lo sería, si ella no supiera que él sabe que ella sabe que... En algún momento, sus pensamientos empiezan a chocar unos con otros como trenes descarrilados a toda velocidad y tiene que empezar a dar vueltas por la habitación, sus zapatillas chirriando y dejando charcos en el suelo antes de que la cabeza le estalle. Respira agitadamente y sabe que ésta no es la mejor manera de lidiar con esto, sospecha que probablemente sea la peor manera, pero ya intentó usar la razón, ya intentó tener una conversación normal con él y sólo resultó en un millar de mensajes en su contestador automático jamás contestados, ya intentó la vía diplomática sólo para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de comprensión y lástima de la tía Emily y de cuanto miembro de la manada a quien Claire decidiera atosigar para que le explicaran qué carajo le sucedía a Quil...

Claire está harta de ser razonable, harta de ser diplomática, harta de pretender que puede seguir con su vida normal cuando nunca ha sabido el significado de esa palabra, no desde que tenía dos años, siete meses y cinco días y la primera palabra que salió de sus labios no fue ni papá ni mamá sino el nombre del joven (extraño, que alguna vez Quil le haya parecido tan mayor) frente a ella que la mira casi con miedo, como si fuera una fiera herida a punto de atacar.

No que Quil Ateara le tenga miedo a las fieras, precisamente. Lo cual hace su cobardía al no enfrentarse a Claire mucho más enervante.

—Claire, yo... —Y lo deja ahí, porque no debe ser fácil poner en palabras algo como “sí, soy tu mejor amigo desde que tenías dos años y he estado a tu lado en cada paso que has dado desde entonces pero por alguna razón bizarra hace meses que no te dirijo la palabra y me escondo cuando vienes a aporrear mi puerta para ver si sigo vivo”.

Debería existir un libro para situaciones como ésta. 

No que Claire tenga ganas de escuchar excusas, no a estas alturas. No, si ha venido hasta acá no ha sido para pedir explicaciones (hace meses que dejó de esperarlas), ha venido porque tiene que descargarse antes de hacer combustión espontánea y desde que dijo su primera palabra (dieciocho años, tres meses y once días atrás) Quil siempre ha sido la persona a la que corría cuando las palabras necesitaban barbotar de sus labios antes de estallar.

—Mark cortó conmigo —suelta, aunque no sea ni remotamente lo que más le importe en este momento —O a lo mejor corté yo con él antes, no sé —agrega, antes que los labios crispados de súbita furia de Quil puedan emitir palabra alguna —Da igual, ¿verdad? En cualquier caso game over, c’est fini, sayonara, si te he visto no me acuerdo. ¿Y sabes por qué? No, claro que no lo sabes —continúa, caminando en círculos, agitando los brazos para darse impulso y sacarlo todo afuera —No puedes saberlo, si hace meses que no devuelves mis llamadas, ¿verdad?

Él abre la boca pero ella corta sus palabras con un gesto. _Sin excusas._

—No lo sabes ni podrías adivinarlo nunca porque, ¿sabes? Mark era jodidamente perfecto.

Y lo más triste del asunto es que ni siquiera está exagerando para lastimarlo: Mark de veras es jodidamente perfecto. No como Josh, el esbozo de novio que le cayó en suerte cuando tenía quince años porque se lo presentó una amiga y a esa edad era lo bastante ingenua como para creerse sus palabras dulces y sus miradas tiernas. El fiasco estalló espectacularmente cuando Josh fue descubierto con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho bajo la falda de la profesora de Geografía. Claire tuvo que rogarle a Quil que no le rompiese la cara... porque quería hacerlo ella misma.

Mark es bueno. Es comprensivo. Nunca la presiona para que le cuente cada detalle de su vida y cada pensamiento que se le cruza por la cabeza, pero la escucha cuando ella necesita desahogarse por menudencias. Tiene sentido del humor y una sonrisa que le forma un hoyuelo en la mejilla, estudia tan duro como ella pero eso no le impide divertirse, es atractivo y hasta baila pasablemente bien (a diferencia del infortunado Eddie Moore, su pareja para el baile de graduación del secundario que se pasó la noche pisándola y disculpándose. Claire se lo hubiera perdonado todo si su conversación no hubiera resultado aburrida al punto de preguntarse si el ponche no tendría somníferos).

Mark es todo lo que una chica con dos dedos de frente podría soñar.

Claire no tiene esos dos dedos de frente y es todo culpa de Quil.

 _Claramente_.

—Supongo que se cansó, ¿sabes? —sigue Claire, porque no puede frenar, no hasta que haya salido todo, pero la ira va desangrándose con cada una de sus palabras hasta desfallecer —Se cansó de estar siempre allí para mí cuando yo no estaba allí, cuando yo nunca podría haber estado allí porque... porque yo estaba _aquí_ , ¿entiendes? Tú no me dirigías la palabra, no contestabas a mis llamadas y me cerrabas la puerta en la cara y aún así... En todos estos meses, todas estas semanas, no pasaba un día, un minuto en el que no me preguntara qué te pasaba, porqué ya no querías estar conmigo, no pasaba una hora del día en que mi mente no estuviera en este departamento que, no te ofendas, podrías limpiar un poco —agrega, pateando con la zapatilla mojada un montón de ropa arrugada en el suelo.

Deja de dar vueltas como un trompo desquiciado por un momento, un suspiro que parece provenir de algún lugar recóndito de su pecho escapando de sus labios.

—Supongo que se cansó de ser un sustituto. De estar siempre en el lugar de... No me lo dijo así, pero... —Se aparta un mechón húmedo de la frente y sus ojos se clavan en los de Quil. —¿Por qué, Quil? Solíamos decírnoslo todo. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado que fuera tan terrible que no pudieras contármelo, que prefirieras hacerme a un lado antes que enfrentarme? —Se abraza el pecho, en parte por el frío que sus ropas húmedas empiezan a calarle en los huesos, en parte porque pocas veces en su vida se ha sentido tan vulnerable como en este momento —¿Fue... fue algo que hice yo? ¿Es mi culpa?

Y no puede evitar que su voz se quiebre en la última palabra porque no importa qué tan enojada alguna vez haya creído sentirse, sabe que por dentro está sangrando desde que Quil la apartó de su vida y siquiera sospechar que pudo haber sido su propia culpa es más de lo que ella puede soportar.

El dolor en la voz de Claire quiebra algo vital en los ojos de Quil, quien nunca pudo soportar verla llorar, quien sufría con cada una de sus heridas más que ella misma.

Con sólo dos zancadas deshace la distancia entre ellos, sus manos ardientes aferrándola por los hombros, sus ojos oscuros horadando los suyos.

—Claire, nunca, nunca podría ser tu culpa —Su voz ronca parece reverberar dentro de Claire, quien no puede ver más que los ojos oscuros frente a ella, cuyo cuerpo ha dejado de temblar con el calor que irradia Quil por oleadas.

Algo de lo que parecía roto entre ellos ha empezado a arreglarse, porque Claire ve en la mirada de Quil que él tampoco ha dejado de pensar en ella, que el lazo que los unió por años, meses y días sigue allí, intacto. Pero su corazón aún no puede latir tranquilo, necesita saber, necesita entender _porqué_.

—¿Y entonces, Quil? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué dejaste de devolver mis llamadas, por qué me cerraste la puerta, por qué...? ¿Por qué me hiciste a un lado?

En algún lugar la lluvia debe seguir golpeando contra la ventana, en algún lugar los coches aceleran en la calle tocando bocina, en algún lugar el mundo debe seguir girando... pero aquí y ahora, todo lo que ven los ojos de Claire es el rostro de Quil, todo lo que existe se halla en su abrazo imposiblemente cálido. En sus ojos negros ella puede ver el mismo dolor que ella ha sentido en estos últimos meses, como una película rebobinándose a toda velocidad, pero _no entiende_.

—Claire, créeme si te digo que lo último que quería era lastimarte.

Ella lo sabe, siempre lo supo, pero...

—¿Es que no lo ves? —Su voz ronca tiene un deje de desesperación —Yo no quería lastimarte. Yo no quería... Yo no pude elegir nada de esto. No es que me queje porque la verdad, probablemente lo hubiera elegido de haber podido... a mí no me vas a escuchar lamentándome por convertirme en un hombre lobo.

Ella casi, casi podría sonreír al rememorar las historias de Jacob Black y Embry Call, quienes aún recuerdan el entusiasmo desmedido de Quil tras su primera transformación. Casi, pero el dolor aún congela sus labios y él lo nota, siempre lo nota porque la estrecha aún más fuerte.

—Pero tú Claire... Tú no tenías porqué pasar por nada de esto. Siempre quise lo mejor para ti, ¿sabes? Y creí que estando allí, todo el tiempo a tu lado podría dártelo pero al cabo de un tiempo me di cuenta que hay cosas que _no_ puedo darte por más que quiera.

—¿Qué cosas podría querer que tú no...?

—Una vida normal, Claire —Ella abre la boca para replicar pero él la detiene con un gesto —Puede que ahora no te parezca importante, después de pasar años escuchando nuestras historias... pero un día, un día podrías desear una vida normal. Y yo no podría dártela. ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo... No puedo soportar la idea de que llegue un día en el cual tenerme a tu lado pueda causarte dolor —Él se muerde el labio y aparta la vista, como si el mismo pensamiento le quemara.

—Que yo no envejezca físicamente no significa que no sea mucho mayor que tú, no significa que no haya tenido una ventaja sobre ti desde que te conocí. Tuve que alejarme, porque no quería que entre nosotros pasara algo de lo que pudieras arrepentirte, que más tarde te dieras cuenta que estabas conmigo por las razones equivocadas, porque eras demasiado niña, porque nunca hubo un momento de tu vida en que yo no haya tenido influencia sobre ti. No... no podía aprovecharme de ti.

Claire se lo queda mirando con incredulidad por un momento.

Y luego se lo queda mirando un poco más, porque si no puede creer en sus oídos, entonces tal vez tenga que empezar a desconfiar de su vista también.

—Quil, eso es lo más estúpido que te he escuchado decir en muchísimo tiempo. Que yo sepa, la que tiene una influencia injusta y antinatural sobre ti soy yo, no tú.

Los ojos de él se abren como platos.

—¿Qué...? ¿Quién te dijo...?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Realmente creíste que nunca deduciría lo de la imprimación, que nunca me daría cuenta...? No soy idiota, ¿sabes?

Quil la suelta y empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación, pasándose una mano por el pelo, dejándolo hecho un desastre.

—No tenías que saberlo. No tenías...

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no tenía que saber...?

—Porque no quería poner ese peso sobre tus hombros, no quería que te sintieras responsable por mí, que te sintieras obligada a...

A Claire le gustaría decirle que está siendo ridículo pero las palabras no salen de su boca, porque aún recuerda el primer momento de pánico que le atenazó el pecho cuando se dio cuenta que Quil estaba imprimado de ella, porque era su mejor amigo y una de las personas que más quería en el mundo entero... pero saber que toda su felicidad, que todo su mundo giraban en torno a ella _era_ en verdad una responsabilidad casi insoportable.

Quil suspira, toda la energía abandonándolo en ese gesto.

—No quería que te sintieras obligada a mí sólo porque yo estoy imprimado de ti, Claire. Quería... quería que tuvieras la posibilidad de elegir. Quería que fueras libre para hacer lo que quisieras, sin tener que preocuparte por el destino, sin que tuvieras que preocuparte por mí. Quería que fueras libre, Claire.

Sus ojos se encuentran, negro contra negro, y hay tal desesperanza en los de él que ella siente sus brazos arder con el deseo de estrecharlo contra su pecho... pero en vez de eso le da un golpe en el hombro que le duele más a ella que a él, aunque no lo admitiría aún bajo tortura.

—Quil, si serás idiota.

Él se la queda mirando con la boca abierta y a ella le dan ganas de pegarle otra vez, pero todavía le duele la mano.

—A ver, ¿quieres saber por qué Mark cortó conmigo? ¿Quieres saberlo?

Es una pregunta retórica, por supuesto. Y por supuesto que Quil intenta contestarla.

—Claire, no tienes que contarme nada si no...

Ella lo calla con una mano sobre su boca, impaciente.

—Cortó conmigo porque después de meses de estar juntos se dio cuenta que yo seguía tan distante como el primer día. Que seguiría distante sin importar lo que él hiciera, sin importar cuánto los dos intentáramos hacerlo funcionar... porque no estaba enamorada de él, ¿sabes? Me gustaba porque, bueno, Mark es jodidamente perfecto, ¿sabes? No, claro que no lo sabes, pero te juro que lo es.

Una fugaz mirada herida cruza el rostro de Quil y no es que a ella no le duela, pero necesita decirlo, necesita explicárselo.

—Es comprensivo, es divertido, siempre me escucha cuando me quejo de mis clases, se lleva bien con mis amigos... En todos estos meses él no ha sido más que el novio ideal y, ¿sabes una cosa? A mí no podría haberme importado menos. Porque no importa con cuánta fuerza lo intentara, no importa cuántas veces me dijera que no valía la pena, ni una sola vez en todos estos meses pude dejar de pensar en porqué no devolvías mis llamadas, porqué te habías desvanecido en el aire...

Su mano resbala de su boca para caer sobre su hombro y ella se aferra a él porque no puede hacer otra cosa, aunque las palabras sigan cayendo de su boca, como un dique que una vez abierto no puede volver a cerrarse.

—Durante meses y meses, no importaba dónde o qué estuviera haciendo, porque mi mente nunca dejó de estar aquí, en estas cuatro paredes, porque no importaba lo que pasara, mis pensamientos nunca podían alejarse de ti.

Y entonces ella sonríe, con algo de esfuerzo porque el dolor no se ha ido del todo, porque aún siente deseos de llorar pero está cansada de lágrimas.

—¿No lo ves, Quil? Alejarte de mí no podía servir de nada porque mi decisión ya estaba tomada, estaba tomada mucho antes de que me diera cuenta, porque si la imprimación hace que yo sea todo tu mundo, entonces tú te las has ingeniado para convertirte en el mío.

Él tiembla bajo su mano, como si no pudiera creer en sus palabras, como si no se _atreviese_ a creerlas. Abre la boca para decir algo... pero Claire ya ha tenido palabras suficientes para toda una vida. Les ha llevado exactamente dieciocho años, tres meses y once días desde que ella lo eligió por primera vez para llegar a este momento, y Claire decide que no piensa esperar ni un nanosegundo más.

El beso no es uno de esos de película, en donde los labios encastran de una como por arte de magia, los brazos se funden en un abrazo con la naturalidad de un arroyo y la música de violines se eleva en el trasfondo. Es un beso torpe, porque él es mucho más alto que ella y Claire calcula tan mal el ángulo que en un principio sus labios chocan contra su barbilla, y él está tan sorprendido que intenta dar un paso atrás, lo que hace que ella trastabille hacia delante, sacudiendo los brazos como molinos para no caer...

Los reflejos de él la atrapan antes de que caiga y sus ojos se encuentran, una corriente eléctrica más fuerte que un relámpago cruzándose entre ellos y cuando él se inclina hacia delante y posa sus labios sobre los suyos no hay música de violines ni un paneo circular de la cámara a su alrededor, no aparecen los títulos finales ni el mundo se sume en la oscuridad de la sala de cine... pero en ese instante, nada existe para ellos dos que no sea ese beso, que no sea el calor de sus brazos, el aire que el otro exhala. En ese instante no hay dudas, no hay dolor, los últimos meses, los últimos años se han desvanecido o quizás se han fundido en una sola milésima de segundo, una milésima que durará un eón, una milésima que abarca el choque de dos satélites que han encontrado una nueva órbita.

Después vendrán las disculpas de él que ella callará con otros besos, después ella se reirá de él y lo llamará acosador cuando él le explique que no pudo permanecer alejado de ella durante todos estos meses y en cambio siguió observándola, siempre de lejos, después él insistirá en que ella morirá de una neumonía si no se da una ducha caliente y una sonrisa traviesa curvará los labios de la muchacha cuando lo tome de la muñeca para arrastrarlo con ella bajo el agua ardiente...

Después habrá miles de mañanas de sol y de tempestades, tardes en el sofá y con el viento en el rostro, después habrá otros besos, otros abrazos, después llegarán las sonrisas aliviadas de sus amigos y el comienzo de un camino en común que decidieron emprender a dúo...

Después vendrá el resto de su vida pero por ahora, a sus veinte años, diez meses y dieciséis días, Claire sabe que no hay lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar que donde se halla ahora, entre los brazos de Quil, en un beso que funde en un instante todas las estaciones, todos los días y los meses que les llevó llegar hasta este momento.

 

 


End file.
